Final Fantasy VIII: SeeD refined
by Wickedgenius303
Summary: Nearly 20 years after the sorceress incident, alot has changed...(divided the story and hopefully made it more readable)
1. Info

**Final Fantasy VIII: _SeeD_**

**Intro**

This is a fanfiction/video game idea I've been keeping under wraps. I started writing it in 2002 but stopped because I didn't think it was good or worth it, but if it does well at then I might continue writing. It's HIGHLY recommend that you read all the section before you jump straight to the main story, thank you and enjoy! Oh and if it's well liked I'll separate the story from the info, and I'll re-edit it, to make it more legible.

Wickedgenius

**Characters**

Ryoko Leonhart

16 Female

A student at Balamb Garden, she does poorly on most written exams, but when it comes to show physical abilities she is second to none. She is a very unique gunblade master, most only use one, she wields two gunblades (one in each hand).

Fuko Tilmitt

16 Female

A student at Balamb Garden, Ryoko's best friend together these two are inseparable and are often known as the "Ko sisters". Fuko trains to be a Kaze-kunoichi (female wind ninja) and has offered her services to Ryoko.

Crim

18 Male

A freelancer who wonders the world in search of his purpose, he is asked to come to Balamb Garden by Helena Trepe, a close friend and instructor, and he finds the events surrounding the Garden interesting.

Helena Trepe

19 Female

A teacher at Balamb Garden, she is the instructor for Ryoko and Fuko's class, also, even though everyone thinks there just rumors, Helena is also Ryoko's lover, too bad she won't bump up her grades.

**Story Concepts**

Takes place nearly 20 years after the events in FFVIII

Squall Leonhart (the original protagonist) is now head of the Garden, he has a new project he's calling the "Rebirth"

The "Rebirth" is the cloning and re-creation of Squall himself for the second

He first only had male clones, most could not even attain half the power he had

Someone had made an accident and allowed one of the female clones to be born, her capabilities far surpassed her male counter parts, thus further study was needed.

In the end only 1 out of ever 100 males created could have the potential Squall had, and 1 out of every 10 females could not only have the potential, but also had some similarities in power and strength he did.

In the end 10 potential candidates were chosen for Mr. Leonhart's "Rebirth" Project.

These are the stages of the Process...

Phase 1 - Parenting-: Expose the subject to mental and physical training for 10 years, making sure they are isolated from anyone and anything besides there two "Parents". The "Parents" are the ones that chose how to raise and train there subject for these 10 years.

Phase 2 -W.O.C-: (Weapon of choice) This will see what the subject is most comfortable using in battle, the subject can chose any manner of weapon, if they wish even there own body. Only two subjects ever chose the Gunblade (Mr. Leonhart's W.O.C).

Phase 3 -Survival-: In this stage the subject is released into the world being allowed to do as they chose, they are not allowed to keep all memories of what transpired during the first ten years of there life, they are basically let go as babies...babies that know only how to fight. One other memory we allow them to keep is information that there "Parents" tell them, this info is about Gardens and about SeeD members. The faces of there "Parents are also erased.

Phase 4 -Candidate-: If the subject makes it alive to a Garden, or if they choose to go (some early subjects chose not to) then they will live out the rest of there lives trying to become members of the elite mercenary force known as SeeD. Mr. Leonhart will always have the latest on there progress but works in the shadows as to not let the subjects know of there Origins.

Final Phase -Rebirth-: When Mr. Leonhart feels one subject is ready he will reenact his experience with Sorceress Eda and Ultimica. If the subject is successful then it shall be Mr. Leonharts successor and he will be able to let it lead the new generation against the new treat.

The story will follow test subject FF #8 (Ryoko Leonhart).

**New Features**

Since this is a script for a Video game, I decided to tell not only about the story, but also about the features I would put into the game.

**GF (Guardian Force) Junjunction:** This feature was in the original game but in FFVIII: SeeD it will play a bit more importantly then it did back then. Before Jujuctiion allowed players to equip GFs to there party members, doing so would allow you to equip magic to there stats, grow stronger bonds between the character and the GF, and also allowed you to set the Menu for a character (Attack, Magic, GF, Item, etc.). In FFVIII: SeeD it does all this and more, depending on what GF you equip to a character will also change the character's appearance, strengths and weakness, and bonds between other character. Since you are allowed to equip more then one GF per character equipping multiple GFs would alter your character more than usual, this can be both good and bad. The character's appearance does not really change anything in the game, it's just something nice for the player to enjoy, cause I know that sometimes you wish you could see a little change. When equipping certain GFs your character's strength can be altered, this also goes for there weakness. Example: If you equip Ifrit to a character they would have a very strong resistence to fire spells and attacks, but it will also give that character a very strong weakness to Ice and Water spells and attacks, but if you also equip Shiva to a character you will create a neutrality for that character this will allow them to take one both Fire ad Ice/Water spells, but you'll lose your advantage against these spells as well. As for bonds between other characters depending on what GFs are equipped and on the field will alter character performance and attacks known as "Co-op Special". Example: If one character (Ryoko) has Shiva equipped and another (Crim) has Ifrit equipped then Ryoko would have little, if any, feelings towards keeping Crim alive, while Crim feels obligated to keep her alive and prove himself to her, this will activate a Special Ability known as "Knight" this will let the obligated character (Crim) to guard and take the blows for Ryoko when she is on the verge of getting her HP in the red. Also if the "Co-op Special" is available to both characters instead of doing "Tri-slash" (Crim and Ryoko's default "Co-op Special") they will use "Fire & Ice" (the "Co-op Special" used by Ifrit and Shiva NOTE: that the attack will vary slightly depending on the characters using it). Also when a N.C.E (Non-crucial Event) happens there emotions towards each other will change depending on there currently equipped GF. NOTE: Characters will notice the randomly changing feelings if you never keep the same GF to a character for long, this is not a bad thing, try and see what happens when such things occur.

**N.C.E (Non-crucial Events):** There will be certain times in the game were you can view talks between characters, this has no real impact on the story and you do not have to watch them, there just there to let you know more about your characters (how there feelings, there emotions towards another character, how they feel about the current events occurring, etc.). This feature is very similar to the "Skits" in the NGC's (Nintendo Gamecube) Tales of Symphonia, or more accurately the little event scenes you could witness while characters where away in FFIX.

**SeeD Missions:** In the original FFVIII you were given a salary over a set amount of time, how much you got depended on your SeeD rank, now while this was very cool if feel like I was cheating to get the money, I mean I did no work once so ever to earn it. In this game you will get a salary based on your rank and performance on missions and the game. There will be many missions available to the player, depending on your rank you can have a lot of missions to do, or have very little to do, some of which are repeatable.

**SeeD Rank System:**

SS: The highest rank with the highest salary and hardest mission (none of which are repeatable)

SA: A rank given to those who show exceptional abilities and skills (only about 10 of the missions are repeatable)

S: Getting this rank shows that you have all that it takes to stay a member of SeeD for a long time (about 30 of missions are repeatable)

A: You are a top class SeeD member, but far from the best (about 45 of the missions are repeatable)

B: Considered the upper crust of the lowering ranking (anything under A, about 50 of missions are repeatable)

C: An average SeeD member, nothing outstanding or sub-par, mostly assigned the grunt work (about 75 of missions are repeatable)

D: The lowest rank you can attain, you will mostly be assigned desk work and rarely ever get field missions, unless the garden is that desperate (all of the missions are repeatable at this rank)

**About the characters**

I know that at the top is a section called "Characters" well that's just use that to list characters as they come to mind and write down quick facts about them, this section will have all the characters and in depth information about them.

Ryoko Leonhart

She is a 16 year old student at Balamb Garden, she has a strong sense of right and wrong and she tries to do what's right, most of the time. She wields the very powerful gunblade, but she uses it in a unique way, for she uses two instead of one. Some thought it'd be impossible but she has fought this way her whole life, and has only lost a fight to one person. Her memories of her parents are very muddy and unclear, the only thing she is certain of is how the way her mother smiled, if she ever got upset she just remembers that smile, and all of her sorrow vanishes. She has long brown hair with sky blue eyes, she usually ties her hair back in a long pony-tail and lets two bangs of her hair fly out in front. She prefers to wear her school uniform, which is a sailor suit with short skirt it a dark blue color with red lining and scarf, even when outside school. Ryoko never tries to act as someone she's not, if she's in a happy mode that is how she'll act, if she's in a crappy mood you'll know not to mess with her. Usually she is cool headed but if pissed off she can have one of the most violent tempers you've ever seen.

Washuu Sage

A world renowned super genius, but she is never tired of hearing that. She is a bit cocky when it comes to anything scientific or mathematic. She has the appearance of a young girl, most likely in her teens, but in actuality she is over 300 years old, she was cryogenically frozen for attempting to rule the universe. Though she is over 300 she is really just hitting 30, but with her amazing mind she has found a way to cheat time and keep her beauty and knowledge, in tact. She has long pink hair with bright green eyes, she often wears her white lab coat that has a mysterious symbol on the back (believed to be her trademark) and under that she wears a black T-shirt with blue pants. Her left arm has been cut off from the elbow down, but even this did not stop her from doing what she loved. She eventually created a special artificial arm, she also started dabbling in Alchemy and Martial Arts. She has become very skilled in both of these arts, and is still a genius, she's a perfect mix of brawn, beauty, and smarts.

Fuko Tilmitt

A 16 year old student at Balamb Garden, for as long as she could remember she has always wanted to be a ninja, and her favorite element has always been the Wind, it only makes sense her life long dream has been to become a Kaze-kunoichi (female ninja of the wind). She finally found someone who could teach her the arts needed to fulfil her dream, but when she was about 9 her mastered died and she was left alone. She did not know how to get back home to her mother, so she started to wonder the world using her skills to help her survive. She meet Ryoko when she was about 10, they have been best friends ever since, she also traveled with her to the Balamb Garden and she has decided to stay at the Garden and further her training. She is a grade A student and very powerful to boot, many want to defeat her and have her as there personal Kunoichi, but no one has been able to do so. She has short brown hair with green eyes, she is often wearing a headband and like Ryoko she like to wear her school uniform wherever she goes. She also wears bracelets which allow her to shoot out needles, sometimes poisonous sometimes just plain painful.

Crim (Yuriko)

He wields a mighty lance, he is a free spirt, only one of the reasons he is known as "The Crimson Freelancer". He is 18 and will do any job under two conditions, one, he must like the person, and two, it must have the right price he doesn't do anything for free. Not much is known about this enigmatic man, only one person is even close to him, Helena. When Helena asked Crim to come to Balamb Garden, he did not hesitate to heed her call. "I want you to protect one of my students, I think you'll find her very interesting, but don't fall in love, not only is it not your style but she is my lover," Helena said to him. He did not know she would have such a strange request for him, but he did not refuse, he liked Helena very much and the pay was beyond acceptable. Since then he was been following and protecting Ryoko Leonhart. Crim has long spiky blue hair with a short pony-tail and dark green eyes. His favorite color is red and is almost always wearing it.

Helena Trepe

A 19 year old teacher at Balamb Garden, she is smart and very beautiful, though she is not exactly leader material. She has long blonde hair, her hair style often changes, and she has beautiful sea blue eyes. She wears her teaching uniform when at work, but when off duty she wears something a bit more proper, this suit might indicate that she is from France. She uses a whip as her primary weapon and if anything is a far better fighter than she is a teacher, she has also mastered Blue magic (allowing her to use the abilities of her foes). Before she became a teacher at the Garden she was just a normal student, and during her schooling she meet Ryoko (this was roughly around the age of 15, Ryoko was about 12 then) and she instantly feel in love. The two kept there love a secret all the time though, especially after she graduated and became an instructor, and by a strange twist of fate ended up teaching Ryoko and Fuko's class. They also kept there love a secret afraid that people would judge and hate them for both being women. They've been able to keep it under wraps so far, but will all that soon change?

Until I can think of more information to add, I will close this section, I will now start the actual script for the game, it will be told in "Chapters" and I am unsure how long with will be, just going to keep on writing until I feel like it's complete and I need to stop.


	2. Subchapter 1

**Chapters & Sub-Chapters**

I have spilt this massive story into two kinds of chapters for one main reason, it's so that I can give you more details on current events or events that lead to others. Chapters tell the main story of FFVIII: SeeD, while Sub-Chapters will tell you more about SeeD behind the scenes. Sub-Chapters also fill in the gaps for FFVIII and FFVIII: SeeD as you will see in the first 3 Sub-Chapters. Enjoy!

**_Final Fantasy VIII: SeeD _**

**Sub-Chapter 1: A lion's rebirth**

A man wakes up in a cold sweat, he was having a nightmare, a nightmare he seemed to have more often then anything else in this world. He placed his hand on his forehead trying to get his thoughts back together, he looked at the woman sleeping next to him and smiled, he was glad he did not wake her. He got out of the bed and went to the bathroom, he turned on the lights and faucet, he began washing his face letting the cold water fully wake him up from his nightmare's grip. He reached for a towel and dried of his face and looked at his reflection in the mirror, he stared at the sword scar on his forehead, for the first time in a long time it started to bleed. He heard someone walk up behind him, "Squall are you ok?" the woman who was sleeping next to him asked, she had virtually nothing on the only thing hiding her bra and panty from sight was a very large white shirt. Squall smiled, "yeah I'm ok Quistis, it's just this old scar, sorry if I worried you," he said as he wiped away the blood from his forehead, Quistis smiled and hugged him tightly, "as long as your ok I'm never worried, come on let's get back to bed," she said. The next morning Squall started walking to his office, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard her voice, "SQUALLLLLLLLLL!" it yelled as he heard footsteps coming towards him, and fast. He turned around readying himself for the impact and opening his arms to catch her, the young girl ran into his arms and knocked them both to the floor, "hehe, sorry bout that Squall, it's just so unfair that Quisty got to spend the night with you. I think she cheated in our little game, but I don't care about it anymore, since tonight is my night with you, ALLLLLLL to myself," the girl smiled as she gave him a deep kiss. "I know, I know Selphie I wouldn't cheat you but um...do you think you could get off me and let me get up?" Squall said staring at her. Selphie smiled and got off him, "hope your not mad," she said as she pouted, Squall only laughed and smiled as he looked at her, he knew he could never stay mad at her for long. The both of them walked into his office, "Selphie where's Rinoa? She did stay at the room didn't she?" he asked as he sat at his desk. Selphie frowned at the question, "yeah Riny is there she's just sleeping the day away is all, but don't worry about her, she can have her time with you tomorrow as agreed," she said as she sat in Squall's lap then gave him a big kiss on the cheek. "Well I guess it's time to get the day started," he said as he pushed a button and turned on the intercom for the Garden, "good morning everyone, it is now 8:00 a.m. if your not up yet then get there". Everyone who was still in bed moaned hearing his voice, especially Rinoa, she just wanted to stay in bed for she was upset at getting last in the game that her, Squall, Quistis, and Selphie were playing and in turn get's to be alone with Squall last. The once silent and empty halls of the Garden where now filled with lively bodies, everyone was doing what they usually did in the mornings. It had seemed liked nothing change Squall thought to himself, the Cafeteria was packed and full of lines, girls were chatting amongst themselfs swapping the latest gossip, not to many people were in the Infirmary which was always a good thing. "Selphie? Aren't you supposed to get ready to go on the field exam with the qualifying SeeD candidates?" Squall said and smiled, Selphie frowned and hugged him tight, "no fair, that means I wont have as much time with you,". Squall smiles and holds her close to him and gives her a deep and loving kiss, "We will spend time tonight, that's when the real fun begins remember?" she said nothing she only enjoyed his embrace and kiss. She got off his lap and saluted him as she left his office, as soon as she left two eyes appeared from the shadows, "did you get rid of her cause you realized I was here?" a soft woman's voice asked. "Ahhh, Washuu, come now, tell me of the progress you've made on project "Rebirth" you wouldn't be here unless you had something important to tell me," Washuu walked out of the shadows, she was a young beautiful woman with long pink hair and green eyes. "It's almost ready, we can start the process as soon as you get me the "subjects". You do have them right?" she asked as she walked in front of his desk, Squall smiled and offered her a seat, "soon Mrs. Sage, soon". Selphie walked into her classroom to find her students well behaved and waiting quietly for her arrival, _how boring_ she thought, "Good morning class, as you know today is the results to the exams, today we see who will be on there way to becoming a member of the elite SeeD," the whole class waited in anticipation to hear her news. She smiled deviously and finally spoke, "I'm sorry to say that everyone failed and there will be no one in this class going to the field exams," everyone was shocked and others started crying, "after all my work, this is unfair, there must be a mistake," one student said. Selphie laughed and everyone got quite wanting to see what was so funny, "aww, I'm just messing with you guys, Zion, Chase, and Sakura passed and are going on the field exam with me," she said still giggling. No one laughed they just stared at her blankly and she stopped laughing, "oh come on! Don't tell me you guys didn't think that was funny?" once again the room was silent. Selphie sighed and called the three students, "the rest of you are free till I return she whispered though I don't want you to come back," the students followed her, all Selphie could do is frown and hunch over while she walked as she thought of how boring this was going to be. In the garage Quistis walks forward and backward waiting for the final candidates to arrive, she saw Selphie walking in depressed with her three students, Quistis softly laughed to herself and walked over to her. "Well, well are these the finest you've got Instructor Tilmitt?" she asked as she greeted the three students, Selphie moaned and pointed to a near by car, "come on I don't got all day, there are a million other things I'd rather be doing now, trust me". Quistis laughed at hearing her commet, the five of them got into the car. "Everyone ready? I don't want to hear compliants about going to the bathroom on the way there, after all you guys are future SeeD members, if you can't dominate your bladder, then you won't be winning very many fights huh?" Selphie said as she buckled up and signaled the operator to open the garage door. She drove out and pulled down her window, letting the wind hit her face, "ahh it's been awhile since outside felt this good, we should leave the garden more often, heh it's starting to feel like a prison," she turned to the left and then the right and kept going straight. One of the students could see a big tow up head, "hey is that Balkan Central? Wow it's a bit bigger then I thought, especially since it's just a town," he said, Quistis smiled, "aren't you just the cutest little thing, Selphie must enjoy teaching, she's lucky all I do is paper work, and field testing only come around four times a year". Selphie sighed as she pulled into the town and started driving to the docks, when they got there everyone got out of the car, this was the first time any of the students had ever left the garden so this was a new experience to them. "Hey stop gawking and get into the boat," Selphie said as she started taking roll, the students rushed to her calling there names and boarding the ship..._To be continued_


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Every end has a beginning**

"Ryoko, Ryoko, Hey are you out here," a girl wearing a garden uniform repeatedly shouted, not to far away another girl also wearing the same uniform was lying in the grass sleeping. The girl who was shouting spotted her and smiled, "oh Ryoko what am I going to do with you?" she said as she kneeled over and kissed the other girl's forehead. The girl slowly opened her eyes, she could only see a shady image at first but her eyes adjusted and she sprang up, "oh Fuko it's you! I thought I heard your voice, simply thought I was dreaming though," Ryoko said as she stood on her feet. Fuko smiled "do you know what today is, more importantly what time it almost is?" Ryoko looked at her confused and said, "well judging by the sun's position it must be between lunch and fastly approaching dinner, and it's Tuesday which means your cooking burgers today am I right". Fuko sighed as she got up and started walking back to the garden, "hey wait up!" Ryoko said as she grabbed her bag and followed her, "ok then what is today then?" she asked looking up at the sky. Fuko smiled and turned around, "I guess you forgot today's our field exam, today's the day we're going to become SeeD members," she said and then quickly turned around and started running as fast as she could. Shocked Ryoko stood there for awhile and finally said, "Whoa wait up! Damn it why couldn't you say something earlier!" she then started to run and chase after Fuko. A few hours later the girls we're in the garage waiting for there instructor to come, the door opened and in walked Rinoa Heartily, everyone there saluted her and she did the same. "Good evening class I hope you've all had plenty of food and rest, cause your field test will be no ordinary one, as most of you know the Sokovin Republic has been suffering numerous attacks from the Elveen Anarchy. It's our job as SeeD to protect the Sokovin Republic, but not just because we're getting paid, but we also have a long term alliance with them, so this is more then just our job, its become our duty. Due to current situations we have no choice but to dispatch candidates into the battlefield, so I sure hope you're all ready and taking this seriously," she said as she saluted them all, "yes ma'am," they all responded and saluted back. "Ok if you can survive this and do good while doing it, you'll defiantly make it into SeeD, so LET'S MOVE OUT," Rinoa said. Everyone got into there designated vehicles, the garage doors opened up and they all rode out, they raced to the near by town of Balkan Central, once there everyone rushed to the docks. Bystanders stepped to the side of the roads clearing a path for them, some rooted them on, but as she was running Ryoko saw a teddy bear in the middle of the street she also heard a girl crying to her mommy to go back for it. "I'll be right back," she said as she picked it up and jumped out of the crowd, "huh? Hey wait, Ryoko!" Fuko said trying to stop her. The girl saw Ryoko running to her with the teddy bear in her arms, "mommy look, look! My teddy!" the mother dropped the child and ran over to Ryoko. Ryoko smiled and knelt down handing the girl her bear, "I believe this belongs to you," the girl hugged the bear and then Ryoko, "thank you miss...please stop the bad people". Ryoko stood up and nodded, she then ran off as to catch up with the rest of the group, she got to the docks Rinoa waiting impatiently for her exploded. "Where the hell where you? Do you think this is some kind of joke, we're at war and have no time for your little side trips," Ryoko did not speak as she lectured her, "I'm sorry miss, it won't happen again". "It better not, now get to your team's boat," Rinoa said as she walked off to rejoin her group, Ryoko ran to her boat and walked inside, Fuko waved and patted an open seat next to her. "So was Instructor Heartily mad?" she asked, Ryoko gave a slight chuckle, "as always, but I had to get that girl her toy for her," Ryoko replied, Fuko looked up and smiled sitting back some. "Yeah you always were the heroine, though I don't see why you couldn't wait till after we all got to the docks, that way you wouldn't be in trouble and the girl would have her toy," Fuko smiled as she laid her head on Ryoko's shoulder. "Yeah but someone could have damaged it, but forget that we better try and get all the rest we can while we can," Ryoko said ending the conversation, she placed her head on top of Fuko's and they both drifted off to sleep. Several hours later they reached the peninsula of Khan, usually this is a big tourist spot and great beach resort but that's not the case now. Napalm blast left and right, hundreds of people fighting each other hand-to-hand, with guns, or with anything else they could find, the beaches were filled with black mucky sand and the towns seemed to have been battle-scarred for years. It was a living hell, Ryoko and Fuko could only watch in horror, Rinoa called to them breaking them from the trance, "Ryoko, Fuko it's time, time to prove yourself's worthy so don't get scared now," Rinoa placed her projectile on her arm. The girls nodded and pulled out there weapons and headed out the door of the boat, death was the first thing they saw as a wounded man crawled over to them, "no...you're too young, run!" he said. Just then a low Elveen fighter swooped down and stabbed the man in the back and twisted the blade, the man helpless slightly coughed up some blood and drowned in a pool of his own blood, the Elveen laughed. Ryoko was devastated to see such a thing happen, the Elveen set his sight on her and Fuko, this being there first actual battle the two girls were frozen with fear as the Elveen charged at them ready to attack. Out of nowhere a whip wrapped around the Elveen's throat stopping his attack, then Rinoa launched her projectile slicing him in half, "Ryoko my best student...this just isn't like you at all, if you don't shape up that might be you next time," a voice said comming from the direction the whip did. Ryoko looked and caught sight of her Instructor, "Helena...I mean Instructor Trepe...I...thank you I won't let it happen again," she said as she pulled out her two gunblades, "yeah you better, now let's get to the check point, Ryoko, Fuko, and Instructor Trepe your all with me for now," Rinoa said as she analyzed the situation. The four of them ran across the battlefield avoiding bombs and napalm fire they reached the city gates, but waiting for them was a little welcoming committee, "oh great more guards...ok there's six of them, we'll take em in groups," Helena said as she signaled Ryoko and Fuko to take the three on the left. "Ok, Ryoko...are you ready to fight...," Fuko said softly, Ryoko looked at her puzzled, "of course I am, last time was just pre-fight jitters," she said smiling. Fuko did not smile, Ryoko got up and charged the Elveens, "even if it means killing?" Fuko finally said, she then got up and charged the Elveens along with Ryoko. The guards saw them and prepared for battle, "out of our way, _Dancing Edge_!" Ryoko said as she sliced continuously but elegantly almost as if she was dancing with her blades. She took out one of the guards and one was about to attack her from behind but she could now react in time for there was one in front already attacking her. "Don't worry, I've got your back," Fuko said as she lunged her kunai (sickle like dagger) with chain at the feet of the guard behind Ryoko, the Elveen feel to ground, "heh thanks," she said still guarding against the flurry of attacks coming from the other guard. She then parried his sword knocking him off balance and then smacked the sword out of his hand, she smiled and placed the tip of her blade in his face, "if you want to leave I won't stop you, but I'm not about to murder someone for no good reason," she said. Fuko smiled sitting on top of the two other guards they knocked out, "you better take her advice, trust me Ryoko has a bad temper," she said as she got up and began tying them up. Ryoko fumed at hearing that, "hey what do you mean I've got a bad temper," Fuko laughed, but as the two of them were talking the Elveen guard reclaimed his sword, "you foolish children, never take your eyes off your enemy," he said as she rushed at Ryoko sword high and ready to slice her in half. "Please," Ryoko said as she side stepped and whacked the guard on the back of the neck with her backside of her blade, the guard fell to his knees unconscious. "Hey that was pretty fun, then again these guys were weaklings," she said as she carried the guard to the pile near Fuko, "oh yeah then why were you having such problems, if I hadn't have been there you would have got cut down admit it," Fuko said smiling. The two laughed, "hey, there's nothing funny about wars, unless you girls are slacking off and having a picnic I see no reason to hear your laughter," Rinoa said as she and Helena walked to them carrying the guards they fought with them. Ryoko smiled, "see Instructor Heartily even you have a good side, you didn't kill them you only knocked them out," Rinoa dropped the guard she was dragging by the leg, "hey what's that supposed to mean, it's not like we're cold blooded killers. Anyways come on we need to get to the communication tower, for some reason that's where there all heading, so the new mission objective is learn, infiltrate, and contain got that? No heroics," she said as she undressed one of the guards, "Instructor what are you doing?" Fuko asked in amazement. Rinoa glared at her, "didn't you hear me, infiltrate, which means if we want to know what there up to and get into there base of operation without being noticed then we have to dress like them. God what do you think I was doing," Rinoa stripped four of the guards of there clothing and handed one suit to everyone. "I better tag along with you and Fuko, just incase you girls get yourself into something way over your heads," Helena said as she placed the guards helmet on, Rinoa nodded, "yes that would be good, just make sure you keep them in line".


End file.
